beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Rex UW145EWD
Nightmare Rex UW145EWD is a Balance-Type Beyblade and a variation of Nightmare Rex SW145SD that was released in the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Metal Face Bolt 2- Feather *'Weight:' 1.21 grams. The Custom Metal Face that is used on Nightmare Rex UW145EWD is a Metal Face Bolt 2-Feather or a MF2-F, which is lighter than a normal Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Rex *'Weight:' 2.73 grams The original release of Nightmare Rex's Energy Ring is translucent gold with green patterns,with tyranosaurus heads on the sides. In this release though it's a red color. Stats: Attack:3 Defense:3 Stamina:1 Fusion Wheel: Nightmare *'Weight:' 32.26 grams Nightmare is a moderate Fusion Wheel with moderate Attack, Defense and Stamina. It bears a resemblance to the Storm, Cyber, and Galaxy Fusion Wheels in that is has a wing-like design. The Nightmare Wheel does look like the "spine" or the "tail" of a T-Rex Skeleton. It also looks like the Blitz Wheel. Stats: Attack:4 Defense:4 Stamina:1 Spin Track: Upper Wing 145 *'Weight:' 3.51 grams UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled upwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled downwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have an effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is once again, negligible. Overall, UW145 is an outclassed Spin Track. Despite it's name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. It's wings can be used for Defense however, but is outclassed by Spin Tracks such as BD145. UW145 is a translucent violet-red in color.It has claws that protect the bey and it can also use then to attack. In this combo: "Hell/Vulcan/Screw/Forbidden Beafowl UW145MF/RF/R2F", ''it can attack fiercely. Altogether, it is a great Track and it outclasses WD145/WA130/SW145/D125/S130/R145/C145/H145. It has been know to be able to attack alot with Left-Spinning bey like Lightning L-Drago in Defense Mode for right spinning beys simmilar to SW145 how Attack Mode is Defense Mode and Defense Mode is Attack Mode but is sifferent because the wing are sloped and angle downward(or upwards) so it can be used in some for some decent or amazing K.O.s Such as: Lightning L-Drago UW145 XF/WF/LRF/RF or Gravity Destoyer UW145 XF/WF/LF/RF. Performance Tip: EWD *'Weight:''' 1.13 grams Eternal Wide Defense is a great Tip as it combines Wide Defense's amazing Stamina with free spinning. EWD may seem to be a terrible Tip because EWD normally comes with UW145, UW145 makes the beyblade very light and therefore making it way too easy to knock out. Eternal Wide Defense is a part of the Maximum Series, because this Tip is considered one of the best Stamina Tips, if not a Top Tier for Stamina. Stats: Attack:0 Defense:3 Stamina:5 Trivia *Evil Befall and Nightmare Rex both have the same UW145EWD combination but in different colors. *Nightmare Rex is the first UW145EWD combo Beyblade with a Metal Face Bolt. *It was first released with a SW145SD combo. *UW145 and SW145 have the same spin track, not including their gimmicks therefore both are compatible with one another. *The color if Nightmare Rex in the DS game is different frrom the real one. Also the real one desn't have a face bolt unlike the game counterpart *Nightmare Rex from the strongest blader set also comes with another bey Basalt Horogium that also has different Color, Spin Track, and Performance Tip Gallery SBSNightmareRexBottom.PNG|Bottom images-24.jpeg|Nightmare Rex on the box of the Strongest Blader Set. Category:Beyblade Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Game Category:Upper Wing 145\ Category:Ewd Category:Stamina Type Category:Defense Type Category:Strongest Blader Set